Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyswitch device and a keyboard.
Description of Related Art
Currently, the keyboard is one of the indispensable input devices to enter text or numbers while using a PC. Moreover, consumer electronic products used in daily life or large-scale processing equipment used in the industrial sector all require key structure units input devices to operate.
Keyswitch devices commonly can be classified into membrane keyswitches and mechanical keyswitches according to different triggering ways. While pressing a membrane keyswitch, the rubber dome under the keycap will be deformed, so as to make the conductive pillar in the rubber dome contact the membrane circuit board. Therefore, the metal contacts on the upper membrane layer and the lower membrane layer contact each other to generate signals. That is, whether the circuits of the membrane keyswitch are turned on or off depends on whether the metal contacts (or positive and negative elastic contact pieces) contact each other.
Regarding the conventional membrane keyswitch, the membrane circuit board therein is usually disposed on the bottom plate. However, when a foreign object inadvertently enters the space formed between the membrane circuit board and the bottom plate, the foreign object may deform the lower membrane layer toward the upper membrane layer. If the foreign object is right under the metal contact of the lower membrane layer, the foreign object may cause the problem of false triggering (i.e., the metal contacts of the upper and lower membrane layers contact each other while the keycap is not pressed).
Accordingly, how to provide a keyswitch device and a keyboard to solve the aforementioned problems becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.